Rock, Death
Rock, Death & Scissors is a video released on July 12, 2019. Plot The Evil Blue Soldier had terrorized the land for hundreds of years. His genius and power surpassed all other human beings, such that his natural death could not stop him, as he simply rose from his grave. Unfortunately, because his reign over the land was so successful, he was often very bored. The murder of innocent people was such an easy feat that he eventually stopped counting towards his killstreak that he had marked all over his hideout. He usually spins around in his Office Chair Throne, plotting what to do next. Such was one of these times, when a hero appeared - Captain Heavy! Declaring his presence, he presented to the Evil Blue Soldier the weapon with which he would slay him, the Voodoo Soldier Head Doll. Captain Heavy began his avenging assault on the Evil Blue Soldier, and the latter is immediately stricken by its effect. Realizing that he had the Evil Blue Soldier cornered, Captain Heavy unleashed the final blow by unrelentingly crushing his weapon. The Evil Blue Soldier's soul fled as he proclaimed in disbelief, "I have returned to the grave!" His evil energy then collapsed on him, sealing him away in a wooden grave for the following peaceful centuries. Captain Heavy, relieved by his avenging actions, was suddenly overcome with sorrow, and he and his comrades saluted to the millions that were affected by the Evil Blue Soldier's terrible rule. This is, of course, just before a giant letter "F" fell on Captain Heavy, instantly killing him. The Demoneer that worked on the rooftop of the Evil Blue Soldier's hideout was going to use this giant letter, among others, to declare his distaste towards his employer before quitting his job as one of the hideout's repairmen. The Demoneer, unaware that his employer had already been defeated, called down to Captain Heavy's comrades to apologize for his clumsiness. The Demoneer's actions, however, did not go unnoticed. The Head Repairman, also unaware of the Evil Blue Soldier's death, sought to punish the Demoneer for the vandalism of the hideout. "Rock beats Scissors, son," he declared. To the Demoneer, whatever the Head Repairman was planning already did not sound good, for according to astrology, he is a Scissors. The Head Repairman confirmed his declaration by throwing a stone at him, knocking him from the rooftop to land painfully in the bunker below. The Spy that secretly lived in the bunkers of the Evil Blue Soldier's hideout noticed the Demoneer's impact in front of him and was amused by it. Seeking more amusement to occupy his generally stale hidden life, he requested to anyone nearby to slap the Pocket Medic that he held in his sleeve, hoping that a passerby would be naive enough to receive a shock from the battery attached to its back. A nearby Neutral Scout, diverging from his pastime of playing with his beach ball, took interest in the Spy's Pocket Medic and approached him. Upon closer inspection, the Neutral Scout noticed something odd with the Pocket Medic, as it writhed in the Spy's sleeve as if it were in agony. The Spy inhaled his cigarette as his impatience towards the Scout peaked. The Scout eventually agreed to slap the Pocket Medic, but the tone of his verbal agreement fell short of his intentions. The Spy, believing that the Scout was being sarcastic, berated him and threw his Pocket Medic on the ground in disgust. The Pocket Medic had just enough time to sit itself up and recover its surroundings before it was inevitably crushed by the nearby rolling Office Chair Throne, destroying it. Thus, Pocket Medics must always be held in their owners' pockets, as their name implies.